


Abandoned Places

by hennethgalad



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hennethgalad/pseuds/hennethgalad
Summary: Vinyamar is found empty by a visiting ship





	

                  Abandoned Places

  
   The storm abated after four days, but the wind was against them and it took them nine days to return to sight of land. The captain filled in his log, noting that they were a month later than expected, but pleased that the cargo, which was wine, would not be spoiled. He left the mate to bring the Dolphin into the harbour of Vinyamar. The sounds of the sailors hauling the ropes, and the few passengers gathering on deck suddenly faltered and fell silent. The ship drifted towards the jetty in eerie stillness. The captain frowned and stood up, as the ensign knocked on the door.

  
  'Captain, sir, you're wanted on deck sir.'

   'Aye lad, I'm on my way.'

  
   The captain stared around the port, stunned. It was empty. Not a single vessel floated in the large harbour, the usual crowds were missing from the docks and every door and window was shut fast.

   The mate turned to the captain 'Not a single fire.' He said. The captain gazed at the grey stone houses of the elves sprawled round the bay, wide tree-lined streets sloped up the hill towards Mount Taras, but not a single spiral of smoke rose from any chimney. The captain narrowed his eyes. It could not be plague, elves never got sick, not like men. It might be a festival, he thought, one of their religious gatherings, worshipping sacred trees or fountains or some such.

   He sighed 'Send a party ashore Mr Mate, in fact, you go with them.'   
The mate nodded and pointed at a couple of the sailors, who lowered the boat into the calm blue-green water and climbed down into it. The mate looked at the captain as if he were about to speak, but then turned away and climbed down the rope ladder. The sailors rowed silently ashore and would have waited in the boat but for the mate's sneer.

   They followed him reluctantly up the seaweed slimed stone steps to the deserted dock. The mate led them to the office of the harbourmaster across the wide stone-slabbed dock, uncluttered now with the paraphernalia of nautical rope and cargo. On the door, shut fast, was a small leather wallet, secured to the wood with a nail. The mate wrenched it free and opened it.

   Inside was a letter: 'To the captain of the Dolphin, and any other ship that may come here, greetings and farewell. Our gracious Lord Turgon has built a new city for us, far from here, in a secret place, where we will be safe from the Enemy. We regret those we must leave behind and wish you well. Stars shine upon you. The payment for the wine is behind the statue in the garden of the house in which the bargain was struck. Farewell.'

  
   The mate gaped at the letter and looked around the city in astonishment. He had heard nothing, and he had been here two months ago. Turgon had built another city ? These elves were unbelievable. They seemed to spend all their time floating around in a daydream singing about trees, and then suddenly bang! a new city appears and the old one is abandoned.

   He turned to one of the sailors 'Remember the merchant's house next to the wine warehouse ? Go there and bring the bag from behind the statue in the garden. ' The sailor raised his eyebrows but then turned and hurried up the hill. The mate reread the letter and shook his head. Elves...

   The sailor returned at a run, pale, clutching the small bag, which he handed to the mate. 'Oh sir, lets get back aboard, lets get away from here, its horrible, all the shutters closed, all the empty streets, its not right sir, lets sail at once !'

  
   'Calm yourself, this is a letter for the captain; these elves have moved their city, that is all. You are frightened of your own shadow !' But the mate was also nervous of the echoing silence and longed for the safety of the ship.

   They crossed the water at racing speed and the mate gave the bag and letter to the captain, who, after reading the letter, handed it to the passengers, and turned away, his knuckles white clenching the carved wood of the railing. His shoulders hunched, he gazed across the rippled water at the silent streets. While the passengers argued about the letter and the sailors whispered their superstitions, the mate looked at the captain. He knew the captain had lived here for a few years in his youth, and often said he planned to retire here, and the mate wondered if he was upset.

   Then a thought occurred to the mate 'Why captain, we've not only been paid, we've still got the whole cargo ! Double profit for this voyage ! Truly its an ill wind that blows nobody any good. !'

  
   The captain turned a grief-stricken face to him, tears filling his eyes and the furrows of his weathered cheeks. 'Cargo ? To the depths with cargo, do you think I give a straw for the cursed money ? They are gone. Not only gone, but hidden. I will never see any of them again!' He covered his eyes and choked back a sob 'Truly, it is not the city which is abandoned, it is I !'

 

 

 


End file.
